Saranghae Mimi
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: hmmm... tanpa summary.. langsung cap cus aja...


genre: friendship

rate: T

diclaimer: semua yang terlibat dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan...

dan saya selalu bermimpi untuk memilikinya T_T

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**CERITA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN PADA SEMUA ORGAN KESEHATAN ANDA..**

**SEDIAKAN KANTONG PLASTIK SAAT SEDANG MEMBACA,, BERJAGA-JAGA BILA TIBA-TIBA ANDA MUNTAH-MUNTAH..**

**BILA SAKIT BERLANJUT HARAP HUBUNGI AUTHOR UNTUK DIBERI OBAT BERUPA PHOTO TERBARU AUTHOR UKURAN 10R.. HOHOH ^_^**

* * *

><p>ini merupakan FF pertama saya...<p>

terinspirasi dari kejadian SS3 vietnam yang jujur membuat saya sangat-sangat marah pada perlakuan mereka pada mimi gege tersayang..

harap maklum jika abal-abal dan membosankan..

mian... m(_ _)m *bungkuk 90derajad*

* * *

><p><strong>Saranghae Mimi<strong>

Lautan saphire blue itu tampak sangat indah. Yah, lightstick warna biru itu sudah memenuhi tempat konser SS3 Vietnam. Semua member suju tampak tersenyum puas melihat antusias ELF yang sangat heboh malam itu. Termasuk member sub groub suju M, Zoumi.

" Ok anak-anak, berikan yang terbaik untuk para ELF." Suara Leteuk sang leader menghentikan aktifitas berbenah para member suju.

" Nae hyung. Aku akan bekerja keras." Sahut Zoumi, salah satu member sub group suju M yang juga ikut berperan dalam konser kali ini.

" Benar. Ayo kita ber-tos(?) ria untuk menambah semangat" teriak Eunhyuk dengan semangat berapi-api. O.o *kata2 Eunhyuk oppa aneh*

Semua member menyatukan tangannya lalu meneriakkan nama super junior sebelum keluar menuju panggung. Tak ada yang menyadari kegelisahan seseorang. Dia adalah Zoumi. Member sub groub yang tidak tergabung dalam group inti itu menyimpan kegalauan yang sangat besar. Dia sadar betul, posisinya yang bukan sebagai member inti super junior membuatnya memiliki beribu anti fans yang kapan saja dapat menurunkan semangat dan percaya dirinya.

Dia masih sangat ingat, bagaimana dulu para ELF secara besar-besaran menolak kehadirannya bersama Henry dalam sub group suju M. Awalnya dia benar-benar down melihat fakta tentang keberadaan anti fansnya yang sangat banyak. Para ELF pada saat itu berpikir bahwa super junior adalah 13 bukan 15 ditambah dirinya dan Henry. Tapi dukungan dari member yang lain membuatnya kuat dan bertahan sampai detik ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah anti fansnya memang berkurang dan banyak juga ELF yang menyukainya. Tapi entah mengapa kecemasan itu saat ini muncul lagi dalam benaknya.

Semua member suju sudah bersiap naik ke panggung untuk pembukaan. Tapi tidak untuk Zoumi. Koala itu masih duduk diam sambil menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali.

" Mimi gege kenapa? Ayo bersiap, semua sudah mau naik ke panggung." Henry yang melihat sikap aneh gegenya itu datang menghampiri Zoumi dan mengelus pundak Zoumi pelan.

Zoumi tak memberi respon. Dia masih memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

" Sudahlah Mimi ge. Semua akan berjalan dengan mulus. Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Percayalah padaku." Kata Henry lagi disertai senyum termanis yang dia miliki.

Zoumi menatap Henry sebentar lalu ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya kata-kata Henry barusan dapat memberinya sedikit semangat dan melenyapkan ketegangan dalam hatinya.

" Woi! Kalian berdua sedang apa? Cepatlah kemari. Aku tak mau membuat para ELF menunggu untuk penampilan perfect kita." Teriak heechul.

" Nae hyung." Kata Zoumi dan Henry bersamaan.

Konser berjalan lancar seperti yang Henry katakan. Semua ELF berteriak puas dan histeris dengan suguhan pertunjukan yang diberikan oleh para member super junior. Tak hentinya senyum puas itu terukir di wajah para ELF dan juga para member suju. Ketegangan yang dirasa Zoumi juga mulai hilang melihat antusiasme para penonton menikmati jalannya konser.

" Zoumi, setelah ini giliranmu untuk tampil solo." Kata si leader suju sambil menepuk bahu Zoumi.

" Nae hyung. Aku akan memberikan penampilan yang terbaik untuk para ELF" kata Zoumi dengan mata berbinar.

" Semangat gege. Aku percaya gege akan berhasil." Kata Henry memberi semangat pada Zoumi.

" Benar! Bisa kuprediksi bagaimana reaksi heboh para ELF dengan penampilanmu nanti" kata Kyu tak kalah semangat dari Henry.

" Zoumi! Giliranmu. Cepatlah!" teriak manager yang stanby di dekat panggung.

Zoumi memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum berlari menghampiri manager. Semua tersenyum melihat semangat Zoumi.

" Semoga semua berjalan tanpa ada masalah." Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat para member yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

" Mwo? Ada apa? Kenapa semua memandangku? Aku salah bicara ya?" Tanya Sungmin heran melihat semua mata sedang tertuju ke arahnya.

" Tidak hyung, hanya saja aku heran mendengar kata hyung barusan." Jawab Ryeowook yang disetujui oleh anggukan para member yang lain.

" Hmm… entahlah, aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Zoumi. Maksudku sesuatu yang kurang baik sepertinya akan terjadi padanya." Tutur Sungmin dengan nada yang pelan.

" Yah, kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan saja. Semoga Dia memberi kelancaran pada Zoumi. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a untuk kesuksesannya." Kata Siwon yang mendapat hadiah tatapan membunuh dari member yang lainnya.

" Behentilah berkhotbah di sini Siwon. Aku bosan mendengarmu berkhotbah tiap hari." Kata heechul dengan suara pedasnya.

Siwon hanya diam sambil geleng-geleng dan mulutnya komat-kamit membaca istighfar. *haaah… bener-bener deh bocah satu itu terlalu alim. Ckckckc*

#Zoumi POV

Yeah… kali ini giliranku untuk tampil secara solo. Aku berharap sambutan para ELF akan seru seperti tadi. Awalnya aku memang merasa sangat galau dengan konser kali ini. Entah kenapa kegelisahan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasa ini datang kembali. Tapi, melihat respon para ELF tadi, kecemasan yang aku rasa perlahan sirna.

" Oke, kau masuk sekarang. Berjuanglah. Semoga sukses." Manager menyuruhku naik ke panggung. Aku hanya membalas kata-kata penyemangatnya dengan anggukan mantap dan senyum yang paling manis yang bisa kuberikan padanya.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar grogi saat ini. Lututku serasa lemas. Tapi, demi para ELF, aku akan berusaha tampil secara maksimal dan mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Semangatku sudah sangat menggebu saat ini. Demi ELF yang melambungkan namaku dan super junior, aku akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin.

#Zoumi POV end

Zoumi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung dengan mantap. Semangatnya sangat membara saat itu. Semangat yang besar berkobar sampai bisa digunakan untuk membakar berpuluh-puluh rumah sekomplek perumahan #plakkk. Tapi semangat yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya itu harus runtuh dengan sekali tiupan saja. Nyali Zoumi menciut 1000kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya matahari mencapai bumi. Senyumya yang semula berkekuatan 2000 volt tiba-tiba padam gara-gara dimatikan oleh petugas PLN karena belum bayar tagihan listrik #bugh! * author dikeroyok masa karena merusak suasana*

Zoumi menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit menyakitkan. Matanya terasa panas. Dia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Saat ini, di hadapannya, beribu ELF yang sejak awal konser dibuka tampak semangat dan histeris berubah 180 derajat. Zoumi menarik nafas panjang berulang kali. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang hampir tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Lautan sapphire blue yang tadi memenuhi tempat konser tiba-tiba lenyap tak bersisa. Semua mematikan lightsticknya. Teriakan histeris dan senyum puas para penonton menghilang tak berbekas.

Sekali lagi Zoumi menarik nafas panjang. Dengan sekuat hati, dibangunnya lagi semangat yang telah luluh lantak tak bersisa tadi. Dia tak ingin terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh saat ini. Walaupun para ELF di sana terkesan tidak mengacuhkannya dan tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya berdiri di atas panggung. Zoumi tetap ingin tampil perfect. Dengan sisa semangat dan percaya diri yang berhasil dia bangkitkan kembali, Zoumi tetap tampil di atas panggung yang super megah itu.

" Hyung… aku tak mau melihat ini." Kata Sungmin yang merapat di pundak Leteuk.

" Sudahlah Minnie. Aku yakin Zoumi adalah sosok yang kuat." Leteuk mengusap kepala Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

" Entahlah! Apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Mereka pikir apa yang mereka lakukan itu benar hah!. Dasar tidak punya otak. Kalaupun mereka memang tidak menghendaki keberadaan Zoumi, bukan begini seharusnya langkah yang mereka ambil." Kali ini heechul yang bersuara dengan gayanya yang terkenal galak.

Para member yang lain yang saat itu berada di backstage merasa galau melihat keadaan Zoumi yang harus menghadapi para ELF yang terkesan jahat kepadanya. Ah, tunggu! Bukan tekesan lagi, tapi memang JAHAT!

" Aish! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Mereka salah! Tidak seharusnya mereka berbuat seperti ini. " kata heechul lagi. Kali ini dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook yang dengan cepat meraih tangan Heechul.

" Kemana lagi? Jelas aku ingin memberi pembenaran pada orang-orang itu."

" Duduk." Kata Leteuk dengan tegas.

" Tapi hyung…"

" Duduk aku bilang!" kali ini nada bicara malaikat tanpa sayap itu semakin meninggi.

Denga berat hati, heechul kembali duduk.

Zoumi masih berusaha menebar senyum sepanjang penampilannya di panggung. Hatinya jelas terasa sangat perih saat ini. Tapi, dia tetap ingin tampil sebagai Zoumi yang tegar dan ramah. Walaupun tak ada tanggapan yang memuaskan dari para penonton. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada siapapun orang yang tidak menyukainya. Bahwa dia adalah sosok yang pantas dan patut untuk dijadikan idola. Sosok yang mampu berdiri dan tersenyum di tengah atmosfer buruk yang tetuju padanya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan tetap memberikan yang terbaik walaupun tak ada imbalan sepadan yang akan dia terima. Sosok bertalenta yang selama ini dipandang sebelah mata adalah benar-benar seorang Zoumi yang mengagumkan.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu usai. Zoumi melangkah berat menuju backstage. Dia berusaha tersenyum melihat semua member yang saat ini berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang prihatin.

" Hei, kalian kenapa? Bukankah aku tampil maksimal tadi? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat menyedihkan begini? Seperti orang yang kehilangan serifikat rumah saja." Kata Zoumi berusah tersenyum dan menghibur yang lainnya.

" Mimi gege tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat. Mimi ge bisa menumpahkan semua isi hati Mimi pada kita. Tak perlu Mimi ge menyembunyikannya." Kata Henry dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

" Berpura-pura apa maksudnya." Zoumi masih berusaha mengelak dari sakit yang saat ini menusuk hatinya.

" Sudahlah Zoumi. Kami akan selalu berdiri di sekitarmu untuk menjadi tongkat dan menopangmu untuk berdiri saat kau butuh kami." Leteuk memeluk tubuh kurus Zoumi.

Perlahan dirasakannya tubuh Zoumi bergetar pelan. Air matanya akhirnya tumpah juga. Dekapan malaikat itu membuat tembok pertahanan kepura-puraanya runtuh.

" Aku tak kuat hyung. Hiks.. hiks.." kata Zoumi terisak. " Aku tak sanggup menerima semua itu. Aku tak kuat."

Leteuk hanya diam membiarkan dongsaeng yang jarang dia peluk itu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Zoumi.

" Mereka semua mengacuhkanku. Aku tersenyum hyung, terus tersenyum. Tapi hatiku tak tahan. Hatiku menagis dan menjerit. Apakah mereka begitu membenciku? Aku pikir hal seperti ini tidak tejadi lagi. Mengingat antusiame mereka dari awal. Tapi ternyata…." Tangis Zoumi makin keras.

" Sabarkan hatimu. Semua akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka hanya belum menyadari betapa pentingnya kamu bagi super junior. Ingat, di mata kami kau dan Henry yang tidak tergabung dalam group inti tetaplah super junior. Super junior selamanya adalah 15 orang. Walaupun saat ini tanpa kehadiran hangeng. Tapi bagi kami super junior tetaplah 15. Percayalah." Leteuk mempererat pelukannya. Dia tahu betapa besar beban yang ada dalam diri Zoumi saat ini.

" Benar hyung. Masih banyak ELF yang mencintaimu. Mengharap kehadiranmu di panggung. Berteriak histeris saat melihatmu tampil. Menangis puas saat bisa menyentuhmu. Masih banyak ELF yang menyayangimu. Percayalah." Kali ini Donghae yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara dan memeluk Zoumi.

" Benar. Tanpa dirimu, super junior bukanlah apa-apa. Semua memiliki tempatnya sendiri-sendiri dalam group. Tanpa hadirnya seorang saja di antara kita kekuatan yang besar tidak akan ada." Yesung ikut memeluk Zoumi. Disusul oleh member yang lainnya.

" Kami semua menyayangimu Mimi. Saranghae. Wo ai ni" kata yang lainnya serempak dan dibalas senyuman yang sangat manis dari Zoumi. Koala itu kembali bangkit dan tersenyum.

Zoumi tersenyum. Dia beruntung memiliki hyung dan dongsaeng yang sehebat mereka. Kegelisahannya sirna seketika. Senyuman dari yang lain membuatnya bagai terlahir lagi sebagai Zoumi yang baru yang lebih tegar. Karena pada kenyataannya, memang masih banyak sekali ELF yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi Zoumi gege. Dan aku sendiri juga menyayanginya. SARANGHAE Zoumi gege. Biarkan saja ada orang yang membencimu karena masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Trust me ^_^.

Ayok yang setuju sama aku angkat jempolnya! ^_^

* * *

><p>author kacangan ini mengharap reviewnya sebagai penyemangat supaya besok2 tidak menciptakan FF aneh macam ini lagi... ^^<p>

GOMAWO for reading...


End file.
